


Olvido

by Nakuru



Category: Red Garden
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Gen, Post-Canon, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-11
Updated: 2007-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos conocían a Paula; pocos conocieron a Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olvido

No había nadie en el instituto que no conociese el nombre de la cabeza de Grace y si bien muchos se burlaban de dicho grupo, eran pocos los que se atrevían a hablar sobre las "elitistas" y "estiradas" cuando Paula estaba presente.

En el momento en que los puentes que conectaban a la isla Roosevelt cayeron, esto dejó de ser relevante y Paula se convirtió en una estudiante más.

  
Pocas personas podían decir algo de Kate Ashley que no fuese "Ah ¿ella no es de Grace?" y en cuanto su desaparición se hizo pública solamente una docena aceptó conocerla y únicamente dos de sus compañeros pudieron decir algo que la policía consideró relevante para la investigación.

Cuando se creó una tumba simbólica para ella tan sólo tres personas fueron a visitarla.


End file.
